parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Marshall's Big Musical Movie/Transcript
=Main= *''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it.'' This is a transcript for Marshall's Big Musical Movie. *Marshall: (Barking and Reading) Marshall's Big Musical! *(Curtain Opens) *(Book Opens) *Cali the Cat: (Laughs) *Marshall: (Barks Hi Out There!, Come On In!) *Cali the Cat: (Laughs) *(Door Opens) *Marshall: (Barks Hi!, You're Here!, Katie!, Ryder!, Look Who's Here!) *Katie: Hey!, Look Who's Here! *Chase: Hi, Hi! *Ryder: Oh!, Good!, You're Here!, Now We Can Really Get Ready for The Music Show! *Katie: Ah!, We Are Really Going to Need Your Help Today! *Dora: (Snoring) *Ryder: What is That Sound?, Do You Know? *Children: Snoring! *Katie: Snoring?, Is Dora Still Sleeping?, There's No Time for Sleeping!, Will You Go With Marshall and Wake Up Dora?, Excellent! *Ryder: We'll Go Start The Breakfast! *Marshall: (Barks Come On!) *Wubbzy: Dora!, It's Time to Get Up!, Dora!, Wake Up! *Dora: Duck, Duck..., Goose!, (Laughs) *Marshall: (Barks Hi, Wubbzy!) *Wubbzy: Hi, Marshall!, Oh!, Oh!, Hi!, Maybe You Can Help Me!, It's Time to Wake Up Dora!, But She's Not Getting Up! *Marshall: (Barks Oh No!) *Wubbzy: Rise and Shine, Dora! *Dora: (Snoring) *Wubbzy: Will You Help Me Wake Up Dora?, Great!, If We Both Yell, "Wake Up, Dora!", I Know It'll Work!, Ready?, 1, 2, 3! *Marshall, Wubbzy, and Children: "WAKE UP, DORA!" *Dora: What?, Huh?, Clue?, Oh!, Oh!, It's You!, Buenos Dias!, Wow!, You're Here Really Early Today! *Wubbzy: Dora!, The Big Music Show is Today!, You Need to Start Getting Ready! *Dora: Oh!, Right!, The Big Music Show., The Big Music Show!, It's Today!, The Big Music Show Is..., Is Today!, and I..., I Over Slept!, There's So Much to Do!, We Have to Build A Stage, We Need to Make Our Snacks, We Have to Make Costumes, We Need to Add A Rehearse, I Don't Think I Can Get Everything Done is Time!, Unless I Have Your Help!, Will You Help Me Get Everything Ready?, You Will?, Exelente!, This is Gonna Be So Great!, It's Called..., The "You Can Be Anything You Wanna Be" Show!, (Singing) Today's The Day! *Marshall: (Singing and Barking) Today's The Day! *Dora: (Singing) What Kind of Day? *Marshall: (Barking and Singing) What Kind of Day? *Dora: (Singing) The Kind of Day! *Marshall: (Barking and Singing) A Day! *Dora: (Singing) A Day! *Marshall: (Barking and Singing) A Day! *Dora: For "You Can Be Anything You Wanna Be..." *Dora, Marshall, Wubbzy, and Kai-Lan: (Singing) Show! *Dora: Let's Go! *(Song Starts) *Dora: (Singing) We're Having A Show Out in The Backyard!, All Our Friends Will Join Along! *Miss Spider, Deema, and Hoho: (Singing) We Can Help With Getting Ready!, We'll Even Help Out With The Songs! *Dora: (Singing) Cause We're Gonna Be! *Miss Spider, Deema, and Hoho: (Singing) What We Wanna Be! *Dora, Marshall, Wubbzy, Kai-Lan, Miss Spider, Deema, and Hoho: (Singing) At The Show! *Marshall, Wubbzy, Kai-Lan, Miss Spider, Deema, and Hoho: Let's Get Ready! *Cali the Cat: Get Ready for What? *Marshall, Wubbzy, Kai-Lan, Miss Spider, Deema, and Hoho: (Talking) *Dora: (Singing) Today's The Day! *Marshall and Miss Spider: (Singing) Today's The Day! *Dora: (Singing) What Kind of Day? *Deema and Hoho: (Singing) What Kind of Day? *Dora: (Singing) The Kind of Day! *Wubbzy and Kai-Lan: (Singing) A Day! *Dora: (Singing) A Day! *Marshall, Wubbzy, Kai-Lan, Miss Spider, Deema, and Hoho: (Singing) A Day! *Dora: (Singing) For "You Can Be Anything You Wanna Be..." *Dora, Marshall, Wubbzy, Kai-Lan, Miss Spider, Deema, and Hoho: (Singing) Show! *Wubbzy: Dora!, Aren't You Forgetting Something? *Marshall, Wubbzy, Kai-Lan, Miss Spider, Deema, and Hoho: (Singing) She's Gotta Get Out of Her PJ's! *Dora: What Should I Wear? *Marshall, Wubbzy, Kai-Lan, Miss Spider, Deema, and Hoho: (Singing) She's Gotta Put On of Her Clothes! *Dora: I Know! *Deema: (Singing) We Invited The Neighbors! *Hoho: (Singing) And Their Family! *Miss Spider: With This Poster! *Kai-Lan: (Singing) To See The Show, Of Show, Of Shows! *Dora: (Singing) Cause We're Gonna Be! *Marshall, Wubbzy, Kai-Lan, Miss Spider, Deema, and Hoho: (Singing) What We Wanna Be! *Dora, Marshall, Wubbzy, Kai-Lan, Miss Spider, Deema, and Hoho: (Singing) At The Show! *Cali the Cat: Wow!, A Show! *Dora: Did You Brush Your Teeth? *Marshall, Wubbzy, Kai-Lan, Miss Spider, Deema, and Hoho: Yeah! *Dora: Hair Combed? *Marshall, Wubbzy, Kai-Lan, Miss Spider, Deema, and Hoho: Yeah! *Dora, Marshall, Wubbzy, Kai-Lan, Miss Spider, Deema, and Hoho: (Talking) *Wubbzy: There's Gonna Be Singing! *Dora: Singing! *Hoho: And Dancing! *Dora: Dancing! *Kai-Lan: Whoa!, Great Costumes! *Dora: Yep!, We Can't Forget About Costumes! *Wubbzy: We're Gonna Be On Stage! *Marshall: (Barks) *Dora: Yeah!, We Gotta Practice! *Deema: (Singing) La, La, La! *Hoho: (Singing) Mi, Mi, Mi! *Miss Spider: (Singing) And The Special Delievery! *Katie, Ryder, and Chase: (Singing) Super Sweet! *Dora: Really Neat! *Kai-Lan: (Singing) Bubbles! *Deema: (Singing) And Diggin' This! *Hoho: (Singing) Musical! *Wubbzy: (Singing Happening! *Marshall: (Barking and Singing) *Dora, Marshall, Wubbzy, Kai-Lan, Miss Spider, Deema, Hoho, Katie, Ryder, and Chase: (Singing) Show! *(Song Ends) *Dora, Marshall, Wubbzy, Kai-Lan, Miss Spider, Deema, Hoho, Katie, Ryder, and Chase: (Cheering) *Dora: Now What? *Marshall: (Barks Here's The List) *Dora: Oh!, Thanks, Marshall!, This is A List of Things We Need to Do Today! *Ryder: (Singing) Don't Forget About Breakfast! *Dora: Breakfast?, Do You See Breakfast on Our List? *Children: There! *Dora: Oh Yeah!, Breakfast is The First One! *Marshall: (Barks Yep!) *Katie: (Singing) Pass Me The Granola! *Ryder: (Singing) I Put It in A Bowl-A! *Katie: (Singing) Pancakes! *Ryder: (Singing) Berries! *Chase: (Singing) And Orange Juice! *Dora: How About Some Toast? *Katie: Mmm!, Toast is The Most! *Dora, Marshall, Wubbzy, Kai-Lan, Miss Spider, Deema, Hoho, Katie, Ryder, and Chase: (Talking) *Cali the Cat: I Love Breakfast!, (Licks) *Hoho: This is Gonna Be The Best Music Show Ever! *Cali the Cat: Magic Show?, Did Someone Say Magic Show?, I Wanna Be in That Magic Show Too!, I'm Gonna Go Practice My Magic Tricks Right Now! *Dora: Mm-Mmm!, Great Breakfast! *Marshall: (Barks Here You Go, Dora!) *Dora: Thanks, Marshall!, See?, Everytime We Do Something On Our List, We Get to Check It Off!, See?, We've Had Our Breakfast!, Check!, These are All The Things We Still Need to Do Today! *(Song Starts) *Dora: (Singing) Make Our Costumes, Build A Stage, and Make Our Snacks! *(Song Ends) *Dora: Will You Help Us Check These Things Off While We Do Them?, Great!, Wow!, Wow!, We Really Have A Lot to Do Today Before The Big Music Show! *Katie: I'm Looking Foward to The Songs! *Dora: Yeah!, Uh..., Does Everyone Know What They're Gonna Sing About? *Marshall, Wubbzy, Kai-Lan, Miss Spider, Deema, and Hoho: (Talking) *Kai-Lan: I'm Singing About Being A Captain of A Boat Cause That's What I Wanna Be When I Grow Up! *Deema: We're Singing About Being Veterinarians! *Hoho: Cause That's What We Wanna Be! *Miss Spider: I'm Going to Sing About Being A Comedian! *Wubbzy: Marshall and I are Singing Together! *Marshall: (Barks Yeah!) *Wubbzy: About Being Teachers!, It's A Duet! *Dora: A Duet?, How's That Gonna Work? *Wubbzy: We'll Show You!, Come On, Marshall! *Marshall: (Barks Okay, Wubbzy!) *Wubbzy: Okay!, This is How It Goes! *(Song Starts) *Wubbzy: (Singing) I'd Like to Be, A Classroom Teacher!, To Teach The Kids About Life's Great Features!, Gotta Work Real Hard!, You Gotta Be Real Smart!, I Know I Can Do It, I Know I Can Do It, I Know I Can Do It, I Know I Can Do..., I Know I Can Do It, I Know I Can Do It, I Know..., I Know I Can Do..., (Coughs) *Miss Spider: Um..., I Didn't Quite Get That, Wubbzy!, What Did You Say? *Kai-Lan: I Can't Hear You, Wubbzy! *Deema: What'd You Say? *Hoho: Are You Okay? *Miss Spider: Wubbzy!, Maybe You Ought to Take A Drink of Water! *Wubbzy: (Singing) La, La, La... *Kai-Lan: I Can't Hear Wubbzy! *Marshall: (Barks Yeah!) *Miss Spider: It's Kind of Hard to Hear You, Wubbzy! *Deema: What's The Matter, Wubbzy? *Hoho: What Happened to Your Voice? *Wubbzy: I Don't Know!, It Wasn't Like This, This Morning!, Maybe It's Cause I've Been Singing So Much!, (Singing) La, La, La... *Dora: Si!, That Happens to Me Sometimes!, Don't Worry, Wubbzy!, I'm Sure Your Voice Will Be All Better Tomorrow! *Wubbzy: But The Show is Today! *Miss Spider: Wubbzy's Right! *Kai-Lan: What Can He Do? *Hoho: I Don't Think He Can Sing! *Deema: His Voice is Too Low! *Dora: Si!, Yeah!, Th..., Th..., The Show is Today! *Wubbzy: Well, Maybe I Can Do Something Else in The Show! *Kai-Lan: Of Course! *Miss Spider: Yeah! *Hoho: Good Thinking, Wubbzy! *Dora: But What?, What Else Can Wubbzy Do Besides Sing? *Wubbzy: I..., I Can Wiggle My Arms! *Dora: Wiggle Your Arms!, That's It!, That's What Wubbzy Can Do in The Big Music Show! *Hoho: Oh!, Smart! *Dora: All Right!, Cool!, Problem Solved! *Wubbzy: Wait, Everybody!, What About Marshall?, Marshall Needs Another Partner! *Marshall: (Barking A Tune) *Dora: Wubbzy's Right!, Duet Needs 2 Singers!, Hey!, Hey!, How Are We Gonna Do The Big Music Show, If Marshall Dosen't Have A Singing Partner? *Wubbzy: Don't Worry, Marshall!, You'll Go On!, With A New Partner! *Marshall: (Barks A New Partner!) *Dora: A New Partner!, Si!, A New Partner!, That's A Great Idea!, Marshall!, We Can Find You Another Partner to Sing in Your Duet! *Marshall: (Barks Yeah!) *Dora: Okay!, Let's All Think!, Who Can Be Marshall's Singing Partner? *Marshall: (Barks) *(Marshall Stamps The Pawprint) *Dora: Oh!, What A Great Idea!, We'll Play Marshall's Clues to Figure Out Who Should Be Marshall's Singing Partner! *(Song Starts) *Dora: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Marshall's Clues Cause It's A Really Great Game!, Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Dora: So Remember!, Marshall's Pawprints Will Be On The Clues!, Marshall's Clues!, and You Know What!, We Better Add, Finding Marshall's Singing Partner, To Our List of Things We Need to Do!, (Singing) We're Gonna Play Marshall's Clues, To Find Marshall's Singing Partner!, 3 Marshall's Clues Will Tell Us Who! *Binyah Binyah: (Singing) I Wanna Sing!, Sing, Sing, Sing, Sing, Sing!, Sing About Any Old Thing!, I Just Wanna Sing!, Wha-Whoo! *(Pawprint Dances Away) *Dora: Did You See That?, That Singing Just Sang The Pawprint Away!, Wow!, I Wonder Who's Singing! *Binyah Binyah: (Singing) Dooby-Doo!, Sing!, Whoo!, Sing-A!, Zoobity-Doobity-Dabbity-Dab..., Uh Oh! *Dora: Where Was That Singing Come From? *Binyah Binyah: Dora!, I Have Something to Ask You! *Dora: Yes, Binyah Binyah? *Binyah Binyah: Well, Uh..., I Want to Uh..., Could I..., Uh... *Katie: Dora!, Dora!, I Can't Find The Flour! *Dora: Try The Bottom Shelf!, Sorry!, What Did You Wanna Say? *Binyah Binyah: Well..., Um..., You See!, I Wanted To... *Katie: Dora! *Dora: Just One Second! *(Crash) *Katie: Uh-Oh! *Dora: Um..., I Better Go Help Katie in The Kitchen!, Will You Stay With Binyah Binyah Polliwog? *Katie: Better Get A Mop! *Dora: Excelente!, Uh..., Binyah Binyah!, Hold That Thought!, I'll Be Right Back! *(Song Starts) *Binyah Binyah: (Singing in Sad Voice) How Will I Get, To Sing in The Show, If My Friends, Never Know?, I'm Too Shy!, To Even Try! *(Song Ends) *Dora: Okay!, Now, Binyah Binyah!, What Did You Wanna Ask? *Binyah Binyah: Could I..., Could I..., Could I... *Dora: Could You What? *Binyah Binyah: Could I Give You Your Notebook? *Dora: Sure!, Thanks, Binyah Binyah!, You Know, I Can Tell I'm Really Gonna Need Your Help Today, Trying to Figure Out Who Should Be Marshall's Singing Partner and Getting Everything Done in Time for The Big Show!, You Will Help!, Right?, Great!, Excelente! *(Song Starts) *Dora: To Play Marshall's Clues, We Gotta Find Uh... *Children: Pawprint! *Dora: Oh!, A Pawprint!, Right!, and That's Our First... *Children: Clue! *Dora: A Clue? *Children: A Clue! *Dora: Then We Put It In Our... *Children: Notebook! *Dora and Marshall: (Singing) Cause They're Marshall's Clues, Marshall's Clues! Category:Article stubs Category:Blue's Big Musical Movie Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Nick Jr. Female Style Category:Transcripts